


Counterparts

by Triscribe



Series: What-If Star Wars AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Relationships can be read as platonic or romantic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triscribe/pseuds/Triscribe
Summary: Luke never realized his family was only half of a whole. At least, not before meeting up with the Rebellion.
Relationships: C-3PO & R2-D2, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: What-If Star Wars AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 483





	Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have a "What If and How About" story over on ff.net that was entirely snippets of Star Wars AU ideas. It's several years old at this point, and I've had new ideas to replace or evolve the old ones, but I think it's about time I start up a similar series on this site. So, here's the first little installment! Hope you enjoy!

Luke bit his lip as the _Falcon_ connected to the rebel ship’s airlock. Something in the Force felt excited, anticipatory, and he had to fight back the urge to bounce on his feet.

Uncle Cody clearly picked up on his feelings, even without the use of the Force, sending the teen an amused smirk. Uncle Ben just looked as composed as ever, hands tucked into his sleeves, the draping cloth of his old cloak disguising the layers of padded armor and secret pockets.

“Alright, gentlemen, this is your stop,” Han called as he approached. “And just so you know, if I don’t see the second half of that payment soon there will be loud consequences.”

“All in good time, Captain,” Uncle Ben murmured, beard twitching. Han grumbled something under his breath, before opening up the door to let them out. On the other side of the airlock, an older, dark-skinned woman with an expectant expression waited. “Master Junda.”

“Master Kenobi.” She looked him up and down, unimpressed. “Most of us try to _avoid_ looking like Jedi these days, you know.”

“Completely understandable,” he replied, stepping forward onto the other ship. “I’m afraid I’ve never been able to resist my flare for the dramatic, though.”

Uncle Cody snorted, and Luke bit back a snicker of his own. The woman, Junda, simply sighed, before gesturing down the corridor to their left. “I’m honestly amazed you’re still alive. Come on; there are others waiting.”

They set off, two Jedi Masters leading, Luke and Uncle Cody following, with Threepio trailing after them as he muttered about finally being aboard a clean ship. Only a handful of people in various uniforms passed them, all gazing with wide eyes at Luke’s two uncles. He certainly could understand why; with each step, the lightsaber at Uncle Ben’s hip became briefly visible, and Uncle Cody, despite his white hair and scars, still carried himself like a commander in full battle gear.

But then their group entered a lounge area where some other people were standing around, and Uncle Cody’s normally sure steps faltered. 

“Rex?”

Luke followed his uncle’s stare, and blinked upon seeing another man who looked nearly identical, wearing scuffed old armor with blue stripes. “Cody...”

Within seconds, the two crashed against each other, arms tight, fingers grasping, heads tucked against one another. Bewildered, Luke turned to ask Uncle Ben who ‘Rex’ was, only to stall as he realized a second hug was going on, between the robed man and a tall, orange-skinned togruta woman with white and blue montrals.

“-told we were picking up a Jedi survivor and rogue clone, didn’t realize it was _you-”_ he heard the woman mutter. Uncle Ben’s hands just gripped a little more firmly at her back.

Even Threepio got in on the act, letting out a surprised “Goodness! Artoo!” when a grimy white and blue astromech suddenly raced up to him, screeching and beeping as high as its volume could go.

“Uh, hi.”

Blinking again, Luke looked forward, to see a brown-haired girl about his age standing awkwardly before him, a lightsaber designed rather similarly to his own hanging at her hip. “Hi. I don’t suppose you know...?”

“Not a clue,” the girl answered with a wry twist of her lips. The Force brightened around them. “My name’s Leia Naberrie; and you are?”

“Luke Jinn.”

When they shook hands, something inside of Luke _sang,_ and he found himself sharing identical grins with Leia. “Welcome to the Rebellion.”


End file.
